Necromercs
'PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD' braincube.jpg|COGNITOHAZARD ACTIVATED 'WELCOME BACK, dr_tuco_49291' Necromercs '''are a newly found, extremely dangerous subspecies of REDACTED. They were created by an alien artifact found in 2fort, dubbed the "Marker". Any Necromercs spotted are to be shot on sight and examined for testing. All reports of a "badly deformed mercenary" are to be checked at all time by seventeen M.E.R.C teams sent out by Scoot Labs, armed with hazard suits, grenade launchers, plasma cutters, and other high grade weaponry. Any citizen spotting a necromerc must be interrogated and have their mind wiped. '''We are doing God's work, men. Make it count. - Professor Scoots Professor Scoot's proposal Recorded at Site-190, REDACTED "Um...God...Uh....Shit, what the hell..." Scoot goes through the papers, and is clearly distressed. His lab coat is now covered in sweat. "We...This is very....Okay, I want all of these "Markers"....Gone..." Scoot pauses for a good three minutes. "Okay, this is very important. These things...are....God, what the hell Gaben....We kill every single fucking one of them and make sure NOBODY outside of this room knows about them. Am I clear?" End tape. Biology and Transformation Mercenaries, when exposed to a Marker, will have pathogenic cells inside of them stimulated; to the point of being activated. Depending on the type, the subject will experience an extremely painful transformation to a Necromerc. This can include breaking bones, tearing skin, organs being stretched or torn apart, and other. After this, all of their human instincts will be turned towards killing others so they can become necromercs. REDACTED REDACTED Incident reports 2fort incident Last Tuesday, three engineers turned Necromerc was found killing TF2nimals and mercs. By 2 A.M, every mercenary except three were infected. A M.E.R.C was dispatched, killing all of the necromercs and saving the survivors. The survivors committed suicide a day later before their minds could be wiped. Site-089 incident A scientist accidentally injected DNA of an Infector necromerc, and tried to go towards a Marker being moved to storage. He was shot seven times by guards, but it did nothing. Finally, he fell. His body was taken and placed under a blanket in a room full of researchers studying necromerc remains. His body slowly began transforming into an Infector, but this was not noticed until it flew out from under the blanket and brutally murdered and infected everyone in the room. Mann made necromerc "Ready to play God?" This is what Doctor Monday asked his apprentice, two days until he murders her in cold blood. Or in his words, "for science". Monday was obsessed with necromercs, and was suffering dementia from the Marker. He used his crew, and his daughter, to create a new breed of evil. He bought a sample of an unknown species and injected Necromerc blood into it. At first, it didn't behave any different. The second day, it grew claw-like appendages out of it's paws. It started making disturbing moaning noises. The third day, three blades made of bone shot out of its stomach, constantly screaming in pain. This was when his crew asked him to stop the experiment, but he declined. Days later, it was extremely deformed. Still alive, unfortunately. Thousands of blades protruding out of it, extremely painful. His daughter informed security about this matter, and three guards were dispatched to interrogate him. By then, he already had seven of his crew hostage. He held a gun to his daughter's head, constantly taunting the guards as they hesitated to step further. He was forcibly breeding more of them. More of them. More of them. He was finally killed by a sniper rifle round, but instantly shot his daughter in the brain after the bullet entered his skull. His research was confiscated, and all specimens were incinerated out of mercy. TRANSUMTED MESAGE 01000010 01010010 01000101 01010100 01001000 01010010 01000101 01001110 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001111 01001110 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010111 01000001 01001011 01000101 00001010 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01010011 01000011 01001111 01001111 01010100 00001010 01001101 01000001 01001011 01000101 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001000 01001111 01001100 01000101 Category:Soldier TF2-nimals Category:Medic TF2-nimals Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Engineer TF2-nimals Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:Sniper TF2-nimals Category:Spy TF2-nimals Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Demoman TF2-nimals Category:Scoot Labs Category:Eldritch-like Beings